User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 022
Turn 1: Robarts * Normal Summons "Rebet, Mitropanos" (1600/1200). * Uses the effect of "Mitropanos", sending "Rebet, Voskopoulos" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. * Banishes "Mitropanos" and "Voskopoulos" from his Graveyard (due to the effect of the former) to Bending Summon "Rebet, Poulopoulos" (2500/2000). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Kazuki * Draws. * Returns 1 of Robarts's Set cards to the hand to Special Summon "Omega Space Dragon" from his hand by its effect. (1700/800). * Sends 1 random card from Robarts's hand to the Graveyard (which is "Rebet, Dance") to Special Summon "Omega Ancient Dragon" (as the sent card is a Trap Card) (1500/1300). * Overlays "Space Dragon" and "Ancient Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Omega Star Dragon" (2400/2100). * Uses the effect of "Omega Star Dragon", detaching 1 Xyz Material from it to return the other Robarts's Set card, and having it gain 500 ATK for this turn only. (2400 -> 2900/2100). * Activates "Rank-Up-Magic Omega Force" evolving his "Omega Star Dragon" to "Neo Omega Gravity Dragon" (3000/2500). * Uses the effect of "Neo Omega Gravity Dragon", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to negate "Poulopoulos"'s effects for this turn only. * Equips "Omega Weapon - Sylph Gun" and "Omega Weapon - Gnome Fang" from his hand to "Neo Omega Gravity Dragon" (Neo Omega Gravity: 3000 -> 4000 -> 5000/2500). * "Neo Omega Gravity" attacks and destroys "Poulopoulos" (Robarts: 4000 -> 1500). * Robarts uses the effect of "Poulopoulos", reviving "Voskopoulos" (2500/1200). * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Robarts * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rebet, Sakellariou" (1300/1200). * Uses "Sakellarious" and "Voskopoulos" to Bending Summon "Rebet, Kazantzidis" (3000/2500). * Activates "Rebet, Pain" from his hand. * "Kazantzidis" attacks "Neo Omega Gravity", but due to the effect of "Rebet, Break", "Kazantzidis"'s ATK is doubled until the end of the Battle Phase. (Kazantzidis: 3000 -> 6000/2500) (Kazuki: 4000 -> 3000). * Kazuki sends "Sylph Gun" to the Graveyard to negate the destruction of "Neo Omega Gravity". * The effect of "Break" expires. (Kazantzidis: 6000 -> 3000/2500). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Kazuki * Draws. * Activates " ", returning "Omega Force" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Omega Force", evolving "Neo Omega Gravity" to "Omega Requiem Dragon" (2000/2000). * Uses the effect of "Requiem Dragon", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to return both Robarts's Spell/Trap Cards to his hand, and gaining 300 ATK and DEF for each of those cards. (Requiem Dragon: 2000 -> 2600/2000 -> 2600). * Equips "Omega Weapon - Snipe Wyvern" from his hand to "Requiem Dragon". (Requiem Dragon: 2600 -> 3600/2600). * "Requiem Dragon" attacks "Kazantzidis". * Uses the effect of "Snipe Wyvern", sending 1 random card from Robarts's hand to the Graveyard ("Rebet, Reverse"), and since it is a Spell/Trap Card, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK for this turn only. (Requiem Dragon: 3600 -> 4100/2600) (Robarts: 1500 -> 400). * Robarts uses the effect of "Kazantzidis", reviving "Voskopoulos" (2500/1200). * Ends his turn. (Requiem Dragon: 4100 -> 3600/2600). Turn 5: Robarts * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rebet, Dalaras" (1400/700). * Banishes "Dalaras" and "Voskopoulos" to Bending Summon "Rebet, Poulopoulos" (2500/2000). * Activates "Rebet, Break". * "Poulopoulos" attacks "Requiem Dragon", but due to the effects of "Poulopoulos" and "Break", the former's ATK is quadrupled. (Poulopoulos: 2500 -> 5000 -> 10,000/2000) (Kazuki: 3000 -> 0). Robarts wins. Category:Blog posts